This research is concerned with changes in the minor glycohemoglobin (Hb AIc) in pregnant, diabetic women and their infants. Recently, we have defined the longitudinal changes in Hb AIc in each trimester of pregnancy and post-partum. Our studies in progress involve studies on the minor hemoglobins, which are formed post-translationally by acetylation or glycosylation, in normal infants and infants of diabetics. We are also studying the Hb AIc levels post-partum in mothers who have delivered babies larger than the 95th percentile. The Hb AIc levels are being correlated with the infants clinical course and certain biochemical (e.g. 2,3-DPG, ATP) and physiological (e.g. P50) measurements as they may affect oxygen transport in these infants.